That One Special Dance
by EsperRider
Summary: Namine was waiting for the perfect moment to have the perfect dance with Sora at the school's.. well DANCE! xD Sora's nervous and not sure how to dance! Find out! Rated T for language.


AN: Hi minna-san! It been awhile and my back is cramping up. I feeling old. Well, I had a bloody hell of a headache for over 3 days. My throat isn't getting any better and neither is my head. I just hope that this story will keep me alive. (No it won't.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. If i did, I would have already made my fav. couples.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It's just a casual Saturday afternoon. Four friends hanging out. 2 girls, 2 guys, which eventually equals 4. Okay so like I was saying 4 friends are hanging out on a casual Saturday night. 2 girls: One's a shy yet fun blondie and the other is a calm but wild auburn girl. 2 guys: One guy is a spunky, cheery brunette and the other is a laid-back, collected dirty blonde. The four were hanging (AN: I used the word "hanging" a lot don't I?) out at the beach, playing or watching the day pass.

"Hey Namine!" shouted the brunette bursting out of the sea salt water and plopping on top of the poor blondie.

"Ah, Sora!" Namine and Sora both fell into the water laughing uncontrolable.

"Alright you guys! We gotta go! It's almost sun down!" announced Kairi.

Sora objected to her statement. So they stayed at the beach a little longer. He nocticed that a certain blondie was missing. "Hmm..Ah! I almost forgot! Namine! Nami! Na-mi-ne! Where are you?!" Sora was freaking out as if a dog dropped.. a little gift.. on top of him.

All of a sudden, something grabbed Sora by the foot, sending him back underwater.

"Ah! Grrlllghhgrrrll! Help! H-h..elp! Can't... BREATHE!! Need....AIR!"

"Haha. Oh gosh, Sora. It's just me! Namine! And I'm not grabbing you anymore." Namine found herself laughing her guts out at the scene.

Sora pouted and started to wrestle Namine. "Haaa!"

_Splish! Splash! Splish! Splash! .......... SPLISH-SPLASH!_

15 minutes has passed and they were _still_ wrestling in and out of the salty waves.

"Hey! You guys! We gotta get going! The sun is already setting!" Roxas mentioned them as he packed his supplies. "Do you think they will ever stop?" questioning Kairi.

"Probably not. Maybe in a few, but let's go first. They'll catch up." Kairi answered. She then told them that Roxas and her were going home first.

"Alright! See you guys tomorrow!" Sora waved goodbye to his 2 best friends. As soon they were out of sight, Sora and Namine packed their items.

"Well, I can't stay here too long. You know how my father is. See you at school, Sora!" Namine bid farewell and left.

"Bye!" Sora picked up his stuff and looked back at spot they had wrestle. He sighed. "I wish everyday could be like this." He smiled and then started his way home.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

I walked home thinking about this afternoon. I then realized my phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Nami! It's me Kairi!"

"Hi Kairi. Why did you call?"

"I got an email saying that there will be a dance at Destiny High!" Ahh.. dances. Kairi is always excited when it comes to dressing up and hanging out with friends. Kairi and I would always find our dress, get ready, and convince Sora and Roxas to come even though they don't like dances.

"Cool! When is it going to be?"

"Hmmm... It says that it's going to be this Friday. That's enough time for us to get ready!" I felt a determination vibe between the call line. I laughed at her enthusiaum.

"Haha okay."

"And I'll bet you and Sora will be there as a couple."

I was blushing like mad right now and she knew I was.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh come on, Nami! I know you like Sora!"

"W-well. I don't k-know what you m-mean by _like_."

"Yes, you do and I know this cause everytime he talks, touches, or even look at you, you would always have this blush on your face!"

Damn. It's either Kairi is very good at observing or she's a master mind physic.

"Okay, so I like him-"

"I knew it!" Kairi yelled with a victorious song with it.

"Well, I gotta go, Kai. I'm home. Can you get online instead? We can chat there."

"Sure. Bye Namine!" she hunged up.

I sighed and entered my house.

"Where have you been Namine!?" He we go again. My **father**, Cloud Strife, going on at how it's dangerous for girls like me to stay up at this time of the night.

"I'm sorry Dad. I was just at the beach."

".. Fine.. say what you want, but try not to do it again."

"Okay." I went up to my room and got on my laptop. I see that Kairi, Roxas, and ...Sora was on.

I entered the chatroom. Let's see what they're talking about.

* * *

**AN: Done! This chapter gave me a headache. I still have a headache and my parent is trying to take me to the doctor! TT_TT NOOOO!! Not the doctor! It's a good thing I said ... ok it's sorta embarrassing at the same time.**

**I said "Nooo! Please! Not the gumdrop!" .... that was random of me.**

**Well at least I didn't go.**

**Chapter 2 will be out soon. or not.**

**R&R Please! :3**


End file.
